


Bun in the Oven

by teknical_difficulties



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, like it's literally just a character's name, paul matthews said himbo rights, very minor spoilers for episode 2 of nightmare time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teknical_difficulties/pseuds/teknical_difficulties
Summary: Emma has some exciting news, and decides to tell Paul in a creative way. Paul... takes a second to catch on.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Bun in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> I have two reasons for writing this! 1. I remembered a clip I saw on AFV a few years ago, and it gave me Paulkins vibes. And 2. I wanted to make up for what I put Emma through in my last fic. Anyways, enough of my rambling!

Emma sat at the kitchen table, absentmindedly tapping away on the keys of her laptop. Paul would be arriving home from work in a few minutes, and Emma was anxiously awaiting his return. She had learned something rather... _important_ , and she was excited to tell her husband the good news. She _could_ just tell him the normal, boring old way. But where's the fun in that? No, Emma came up with a clever way to break the news that she was _pretty_ proud of. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

After a couple minutes had ticked by, Emma heard the sound of keys jingling on the other side of their front door. She perked her head up, drumming her nails against the table with nervous anticipation. This was it, the big moment that she'd been waiting for all day. The lock clicked, and Paul came through the door a second later.

"I'm home!" he announced, sounding a little worn out.

"Hey, babe!" Emma said, standing up from her chair so she could go and greet him properly. She approached him, and gently pulled him down by his tie so their lips could meet. She took a moment to savor the kiss before pulling away. "How was work?"

_"Ehh..."_ Paul groaned, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Emma's ear. "Not great. We got some new interns today, and Ted and I were tasked with showing them around. That wouldn't have been so bad if Ted didn't spend the entire time _flirting_ with one of them, and I had to keep wrangling him in."

"God, _ew..._ " Emma cringed. "Isn't Ted like, _almost_ forty?"

"Exactly!" Paul exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

Emma took a moment to cleanse her head of that thought. She had to stay on track. " _Well,_ I've got a little surprise for you today," she said, a smile creeping onto her face. Paul quirked his eyebrows up in intrigue. "It's in the oven, go take a look."

" _Ooh,_ really?" Paul asked. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before heading towards the oven door. "Are you making something, or...?"

"I mean, I guess you could say that..." Emma snickered, trying desperately to keep a convincing poker face.

Paul paused, his hand hovering above the handle of the oven door. "What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned. Emma bit her lip, refusing to budge. He sent her a teasing smile. "Is there a bomb in here or something?"

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "Just open the damn door, Matthews!" she sighed in a fake-demanding tone.

"Okay, okay!" Paul chuckled, pulling the door open slightly. He peered downwards, and tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, it's not even on...?"

Paul pulled the door open all the way, clearly a little baffled. Emma leaned against the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, her heart hammering excitedly in her chest. With a muttered _'Huh...'_ , Paul pulled his _surprise_ out of the oven, and held it up for Emma to see.

"A singular hamburger bun?" he asked, shifting his gaze between the bun and his wife.

" _Yeah,_ and where did you find it?" Emma pressed, awaiting his moment of realization.

"In the oven?" Paul answered, still not understanding Emma's _brilliant_ punchline yet.

"Right, so it's a...?" Emma continued to urge him on, gesturing for him to finish her sentence

"...A hamburger bun in the oven?"

Oh dear lord, she married a doofus.

_"Paul!"_ she cackled.

"What?" Paul asked, laughing with her. "I don't get what you're trying to tell me here!"

"Paul, it's a _bun,_ and you found it _in the oven_ ," Emma repeated to him, placing as much emphasis on the important words as she could. "So, it's a...?"

"It's a hamburger bun in the oven!" Paul finished. Emma threw her head back, laughing in disbelief. God, if her phone wasn't charging in the bedroom, she'd _totally_ be recording this right now. "I don't get it! That's what it is, so what's so funny?"

"Oh my god, _Paul,_ " Emma sighed in faux-exasperation, trying to calm herself down. He was never going to get it. She had to tell him. _"There's a bun in the oven!"_

"Oh," Paul said. Emma smiled, clearly seeing the gears turning in his head as he looked back and forth between her and the bun in his hand. And then, his eyes widened as the implication set in. He looked to her, hopefulness in his eyes. "W-wait, seriously? You're... we're...?"

Emma nodded, placing a hand on her abdomen. "We're having a baby, Paul." she confirmed, the full weight of the statement suddenly hitting her in that moment.

Paul put a hand to his chest, an elated smile blossoming on his face. "Oh my god..." he gasped, his voice breaking a bit. He finally set the bun down on the counter. "Oh my _god..._ "

"You said you wanted kids someday," Emma recalled fondly. "Well, looks like that someday is in eight and a half months!"

Paul let out an ecstatic laugh, and rushed forward to embrace her. Emma returned the hug as her husband continued to laugh delightedly, and she couldn't help but join in. His happiness was absolutely _infectious_. The situation felt more real than ever. They were having an _actual_ child. The two sighed contentedly as their laughter died down, and Paul pulled back to look Emma in the eyes, his arms still around her. Even after almost three years, Emma still felt like she could melt under his loving gaze. She hoped that would never change. After a moment of pure, blissful silence, Paul dropped to his knees so he was eye-level with Emma's stomach. He carefully placed his hands on her sides.

"How long have you known?" he asked, looking up at her softly.

"I found out earlier today," Emma explained, running her hand across Paul's hair. "I took a pregnancy test when I came home from work, and it was positive!"

"Does anyone else know yet?" Paul pressed further.

Emma shook her head. "Nope, I wanted _you_ to be the first one to find out." she replied.

Paul exhaled shakily, and lightly pressed his head against her stomach. "God, wait until Tim finds out, he's gonna be _so_ excited," he mused, sounding as though he was gonna start crying at any moment. "And my mom's been asking when she's gonna get some grandchildren out of us since I first told her I was gonna propose, so she's gonna _flip..._ "

"You gotta tell me how Bill reacts when you break the news to him," Emma suggested. "Remember how hard he and Sylvia were crying at our wedding? He's gonna lose his _shit_ when you tell him."

Paul snickered. "Will do," he complied. He placed a gentle kiss on Emma's belly- eliciting a quick giggle from her, before looking back up at her face. "I love you, Emma. _So much._ "

Emma cupped his cheeks with her hands, savoring how he always seemed to melt into her touch. "And I love _you_ , Paul," she sighed happily. "Forever and always."

Paul smiled up at her, tears of happiness resting at the corners of his eyes. "Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, in case you're curious, Emma's graduated from community college in this fic. Hope y'all enjoyed this quick little thing! Comments are _very much_ appreciated.


End file.
